Cαɴ dιe ғor love
by Bhodi
Summary: Ella se detuvo de golpe,— ¿Que dijiste? Narusaku lemon.


**************Bon joure, espero que todos andeis bien. ¿Que les traigo hoy aqui? un lindo, para mi que lo escribi, lemmon Narusaku.  
**

**************La verdad es que aunque siempre me gusto el SasuSaku, conoci a la pareja mucho antes de siquiera ver la serie, pero luego la mire y les puedo asegurar de que creci con ella. Naruto, en fin, es un ejemplo de vida para mi y sentir que el final esta cerca es tan skcjnfshaiegfffeminaz, lindo y triste al mismo tiempo. Sinceramente el Narusaku me ha pegado y de lo mas lindo. Tenia pensando hacer asi hace tiempo, pero lo deje pasar y ayer volvi a mirar un capitulo de relleno, ese que sostiene la bandera del amor de Naruto a Sakura bien alto, el que debe ganarle a la ninja para que al fin ella puede casarse y habla de sus sentimientos. Veran que hay una parte de mi fic inspirada en ese parte. :3  
**

**************En fin, los dejo para que lean algo.  
**

**************Summary: **Miro su espalda comenzar alejarse y nego con la cabeza, quizas debia de dejarla en paz un tiempo. _Era solo que_ —..Estoy demasiado perdido en ti..—confeso suavemente, mas solo para el. Ella se detuvo de golpe, aquella confunsion pillo de sorpresa a la aludida— ¿Que dijiste? Narusaku lemmon

**************Rating M por lemon. Narusaku s2  
**

******Masashi Kishimoto®**

* * *

**_"Cαɴ dιe ғor love"_**

**_capítulo unico_**

**_"¿Has dejado de hacerme sentir más?  
Solo existes tú y cada día te necesito más"  
_**

El aire salio suavemente de su boca, en un suspiro de resignacion, negar la situacion era inutil, no habia podido a descansar bien a causa de los hechos recientes. Se agacho para ajustarse las sandalias ninjas mientras recibia uno que otro saludo de civiles y amigos. La actividad comercial en Konoha empezaba muy temprano y ella como tantas veces, como hace varios años atras, recorria las calles de esa Aldea que la habia visto florecer, con dirrecion al campo de entrenamiento. Hoy le tocaba entrenamiento con Yamato y Sai, y muy inegablemente con cierto chico rubio. Pero los primeros shinobis habian sido asignados a una mision por la cual, el sensei no seria ni nada mas ni nada menos, que Kakashi Hatake. Y indudablemente tambien gozaria la compania de Naruto.

Apreto sus labios con fuerza, aun podia recordar su rostro cuando la noticia llego a sus oidos. Todo travesura en esos ojos azules de desvanecio de inmediato y lejos de lo que ella creia, le reprocharia tanto a ella y y al otro individuo con su tipico tono efusivo el acto. Pero eso nunca sucedio. Se puso mas palido de lo normal, su cara se transformo en un marmol que ella nunca pudo interpretar y el tema se cambio rapidamente. Nunca se acostumbraria a decepcionar a la gente que queria, y decir que queria al Uzumaki, era una mentira. Habia mucho mas que eso.

Desde que la guerra ninja habia terminado, sus sentimientos no hacieron mas que salir a flote, como petalos que flotaban sobre el agua. Sentimientos que se fortalecian a medida que el tiempo pasaba, sentimientos que involucraban en todos los aspectos a Naruto. Por que ese amor que profesaba de niña por cierto Uchiha, se habia transformado en una sensacion que la consumia por adentro, amor al Uzumaki, al principio no hizo mas que negarlo y pensar que los cambios eran la causa, pero a medida que su cercania con el aumentaba, no pudo mas que confirmarlo. Aceptarlo pero ese sentimiento que sentia por el rubio, era mucho mas profundo de lo que pudo sentir en ese enamoramiento infantil por Sasuke. El shinobi estaba constatemente cerca de ella, lo que la pertubaba por que no se permitian ser mas que amigos, se habian transformado en casi hermanos. Protegiendola a cada instante, preocupandose por su vida, su felicidad, su logros, sonriendo cada vez que la veia. Generando esa luz unica que solo el transmitia en una sonrisa. Cada vez que la abrazaba, se sentia viva.

Ultimamente habian tenido acercamientos muy profundos, que le habian demostrado que el sentimiento del rubio con respecto a ella no habia cambiando. Que ella le seguia gustando y quizas mas. Ciertas expresiones que el lanzaba junto a ella. Pero cualquier iniciativa por parte de ambos habia sido apagada de golpe por un suceso casi insignificante que altero todos los sentidos.

* * *

La habia besado, el maldito chico perro la habia besado. Alzo los brazos y coloco sus manos detras de su nunca, como solia hacer. Intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento vengativo de su mente, pero le fue imposible. El hecho de pensar que ese _perro_ habia besado los suaves labios de la pelirrosa, le hervia la sangre, ese maldito habia compartido un momento tan intimo, que el nunca pudo concluir _aun. _Momento con cual habia soñado tantas veces, ahnelandolo desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Un beso de Sakura-Chan, tocar el cielo con las manos. Su ceño se fruncio y ese tipo se habia atrevido a robarle un beso, y usarlo de pretexto como parte de cumplimiento de la mision.

—Buenos dias Naruto..—se sorprendio a verla tan cerca de el, estaba tan perdido que nisiquiera la habia notado.

—Sakura-chan... —se alivio al ver que la seguia tratando como siempre —No te habia visto.. —le sonrio

—Acabo de llegar, estabas bastante pensativo..—buen trabajo Sakura, ve directo al grano, tu si que eres una experta, se recrimino.

Es que pensaba en todo el tiempo que tendremos que aguardar por Kakashi-sensei..- se agacho y se sento en el pasto, bostezo como felino y volvio a mirarla, si de cualquier angulo ella se veia linda, sus lindas piernas, se sonrojo tan rapidamente que cambio la direccion de la mirada de golpe.

Suspiro sin que el rubio lo notara y se posiciono junto a el, casi rozandose. No era un buen dia para esperar por el ninja copia, queria dejar de pensar. Tan solo el tiempo que estaba con el. Relajo su cabeza junto al tronco del anciano arbol y la imagen de lo vivido ayer llego como por arte de magia. Tsunade-sama le habia asigando una mision de rango B junto a Kiba. Era bastante complicadamente sencillo, tenia que infiltrarse en la torre principal de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes, un gran edificio que es la oficina del Raikage y robar los pergaminos de origen en Konoha, robados por ninjas del rayo durante la guerra y jamas devueltos. Todo iba perfecto hasta que en la salida, Kiba detecto con su gran ofalto a los centinelas y se vieron en la boca del lobo en menos de cinco segundos. Asique el chico perro acoto que debian mezclarse como civiles y ocultar rapidamente cualquier huella ninja y mando a esconderse a Akamuru en la vegetacion. Lo que Sakura nunca autorizo como lider de la mision, era que cuando los centinelas pasaron junto a ellos, Kiba la acorralaba contra la pared y la besara. Sorprendiendola plenamente, pero por los comentarios de los ninjas, quedaron como una "acalorada" pareja adolescente.

Encima el muy maldito habia tenido el descaro, de apenas atravesar las grandes puertas de Konoha, gritar a los cuatro vientos que habia besado a la discipula de Hokage, y muy a pecho, recalcarselo en la cara a el. Enfrente de todos los presentes, como una broma. Claro que lo que los demas pensaron no le importaban en lo mas minimo, solo que ese idiota y Sakura pensaban. Estaba seguro de que lo habia hecho aproposito, siempre buscaba un excusa para molestarlo, desde los examenes chunnin. Pero este punto en especial, le importaba mas que nada en el mundo. Kiba la habia incomodado, la habia llevado a esos extremos. Era verdad que la kunoichi que tenia, en ese preciso momento al lado, era sin duda alguna la chica mas hermosa que el habia visto en su vida entera, y que se habia convertido en una deseable mujer, de curvas "agradables". Comentarios que le habian hecho hervir la sangre mas de una vez, pero la propia pelirrosa se habia encargado de desvanecer a los dueños de esos piropos. Era tan perfecta, lo movia de tantas maneras.

Lo sentia distante, ¿Desde cuando estaba tan pensativo?. Espero que en cualquier momento una de sus exclamaciones o mejor aun, retomar la charla que habian comenzado hace un par de dias, sobre los años que estuvieron lejos. Y de como el destino se encargaba de armar el rompecabezas. Pero nada, totalmente perdido en su mundo, lejos de ella.

—Naruto.. —le llamo—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Emmn?.. —inquirió, ignorando por completo la preocupación de la chica.

Se estremeció por dentro ¿Acaso ya no le agradaba estar con ella? Se movio unos centimetros lejos de el.

Levanto su rubia cabeza al comprender su reacción.—Sakura-chan, ¿Que sucede?.

—No te interesa lo que te digo... —se revolvió incómoda.

—¡No! No es eso... —intento contestar atropelladamente.

—No tienes nada que explicarme..—se incorporo rapidamente, dejando a un muy confunfido Naruto al pie de aquel arbol.

Miro su espalda comenzar alejarse y nego con la cabeza, quizas debia de dejarla en paz un tiempo. _Era solo que_ —..Estoy demasiado perdido en ti..—confeso suavemente, mas solo para el.

Ella se detuvo de golpe, aquella confunsion pillo de sorpresa a la aludida— ¿Que dijiste?

Naruto dio un brinco aun sentado y temblo con pudor, ¿Lo habia escuchado? —¡N-Nada, Sakura-Chan! ¡Nada importante! —sonrió nerviosamente.

El rubio inmediatamente cambió su expresión de exageracion a la sonrisa más extraña que pudo esbozar. Estaba aterrado.

_"-Demuestramelo, Naruto..-" penso._

Todo sucedio demasido rapido para el dueño de la intrepida personalidad, de a un momento a otro Sakura se habia acercado tan velozmente, que apenas pudo verlo. Posicionando agazapada frente a el, muy cerca de el. Las mejillas de ambos se colorearon tan tenazmente que a ninguno le preocupo demasiado.

Ok, de un instante a otro, todo intento de coraje, le habia sido arrebatado. Ahora estaba sentada frente a el, demasido cerca y con la mas minima idea de lo que iba a ocurrir. Lo habia hecho sin pesar, casi por instinto, la adrenalina habia corrido demasido rapido por sus venas. Asi como el deseo de saber si sus sentimientos tambien eran correspondidos de la misma manera. Oh si, ella habia escuchado bien.

—Naruto..—coloco su mano izquierda en su hombro, asi pondria distancia. —¿Hay una chica que te gusta y no me lo has contado?— inquirio, tratando de descubrir si esa frase no era dirigida a otra persona. Sentia sus mejillas arder.

Bajo la mirada a la vez que la pregunta terminaba de rebotar por sexta vez en su cabeza, sintio su corazon apretarse un par de veces contra su pecho y mas que nada sintio su cuerpo arder de deseo por la cercania de la kunoichi y los efectos que su tacto tenian en el. Trago grueso y trato de despegar los secos labios.— Hay una chica que amo llamada Sakura..—confeso levantado su vista para encontrar esos verdes ojos jades y asi, asegurarse que su decision habia sido la correcta.

Un calor inexplicable le invadio el pecho, nunca en su vida habia sentido algo semejante. El sentimiento de ser correspondida era inigualable, respiro como pudo, y podia sentir que el estaba tres veces mas nervioso que ello, a Naruto nunca le habia faltado coraje para enfrentar luchas, pero era la primera vez en la vida de ambos que le demostraba sus sentimientos "verbalmente", ya que desde que la conocia se lo habia hecho saber con acciones.

—Naruto yo... —agacho la cabeza, el corazon del rubio se tambaleo, pero el fuerte sonrojo de sus mejillas era inevitable.

Sintio como el le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad— No hace falta que digas nada Sakura-chan..—la detuvo y le sonrio castamente pero con un deje de tristeza, el saber que ella se preocupaba por el era suficiente.

—Pero yo si quiero hacerlo— acaricio la mano de el que estaba en su cabeza y la guio con las suyas a un punto frente a su pecho.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en los movimientos de la chica, un suave aire caliente le golpeo la nariz, la respiracion de Sakura. El ataque que recibio a continuacion fue tan fulminante que de quedo estatico. Ella lo estaba besando, y el estaba quieto, sin respuesta. Como todo un idiota, pero gracias a Kami, una rafaga de viento, casi magica, como si se tratara de la presencia de su fallecido sensei, lo volvio a la realidad. Apreto sus labios tambien junto a los de ella, perdido en ese suave contacto de labios, un beso pequeño, casi de niños.

Aflojo el agarre de la atrapada mano del rubio cuando la mano libre del mismo se poso en su espalda. Se le revolvio el estomago en alguna direccion cuando la lengua del jinchuuriki, aun sin romper el beso, acaricio la entrada a su cavidad. La pelirrosa cedio lentamente, casi en un suspiro. Cuando las dichosas lenguas se abrazaron, Naruto agradecio a Kami-sama que estuvieran sentados en el piso de tierra cubierto de cesped, se las apostaba que se hubiese caido de rodillas, si eso era besarla. Ese beso rompia todas las expectativas.

Estuvieron asi unos cuantos minutos mas, moderando sus respiraciones y desgutando de aquel epico momento. Sakura rompio el beso un instante antes de creer que los labios se la secarian. Para eso momentos el rubio la tenia envuelta entre en sus brazos y abrio los ojos sorprendidos al ver que ella se alejaba.

La pelirrosa lo solto lentamente a Naruto y susurro—Después de que todos los años se fueron, eres tú el que siempre me da fuerza ..— se apresuro luego de su confesion—Puedo mostrarte todo lo que quieras de mí.

No tuvo tiempo de contestar, Sakura arremetio suavemente contra el, tumbandolo. Y el se dejo hacer, perdido entre los ojos y la comisura de los labios de la chica. En cuestion de segundos se sintio inmovilizado por el cuerpo de la chica que se pegaba a el, en su lado derecho, los brazos de Sakura encerraron su cuello y su boca tomo su morena piel. Paso su brazo izquiero por el borde del cuerpo de la chica y rodeo su cintura, y se dejo mimar. Nunca se le paso por la cabeza esta mañana cuando se levanto, que antes de que el dia terminara, estaria acostado bajo el sol del mediodia, abrazado y recibiendo cariño de la unica mujer de la que estuvo enamorado en su vida, era casi una utopia.

—Naruto..— ronroneo cerca del oido del jinchuuriki, ella volvio a tener toda su atencion y le beso la frente, pero las dulces caricias del rubio eran tan "inocentes" al lado de lo que la pelirrosa tenia preparado para el.— No hay tiempo que perder..- sentencio.

El rubio solo pudo echar la cabeza para atras cuando la mano de la kunoichi tanteo en un area tan delicada como esa. Se pellizco el estomago con determinacion para comprobar que no estaba soñando, abrio los ojos como dos huevos fritos. Un pequeño dolor y Sakura le habia frotado el miembro, se removio incomodo.

—Sakura-a-chan...— la chica bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta y metio la mano debajo la remera negra acariciando su vientre—..Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-o..— ¡Diablos! se sentia caliente y la pelirrosa estaba cada vez mas abajo.

Por ero-sennin, y justamente por el, todo pensamiento de resguardar estos "acontecimientos" para mas adelante cuando la relacion ya marchara viento en pompa se fue el carajo, ni si quiera llevaba diez minutos de novios. La vision de Sakura bajando el cierre de sus anaranjados pantalones pudo mas que esas intenciones, era demasiado excitante. Estaba viendo en carne propia todas sus fantasias mas intimas y al rojo vivo— Sakuraa..- se estremecio de placer, la lengua de la ninja medico ya habia entrado en contacto con su duro miembro.

Mentiria si dijiera que nunca habia soñado con eso, el "inocente" Naruto Uzumaki, mas de una vez se habia dejado llevar por esa fantasia. Claro que ahora, ella no llevaba el uniforme del hospital, ni estaban en una consulta. Echo la cabeza con fuerza hacia atras, la lenguita estaba haciendo circulos en su hombria y ahora, precisamente en ese maldito instante, succionaba uno de sus testiculos. No pudo evitar emitir mas de un gemido acompañado con uno que otro gruñido, con algo de fuerza alcanzo esas hebras rosadas y la acerco mas a el. No queria que se atrangantara, pero no iba a ser cosa que a su amada se le ocurriera dejar de hacer eso.

—¡Sakura!— exclamo poderosamente cuando el momento cuspide lo invadio por completo, se habia corrido y precisamente en la boca de la pelirrosa, se incorporo como pudo y vio como aquella " inocente" se relamia los labios.

Se subio los boxers como pudo y rapidamente se levanto elevando a Sakura como un rayo, acorralandola contra el arbol. Era demasiado poder para ella, ahora le tocaba a el. La pelirrosa ahogo un gemido cuando sus sexos se rozaron, aun con la ropa puesta. Naruto volvio a besarla, estaba vez con mucho mas ferviente deseo junto a las manos del Uzumaki que recorrian su cuerpo. Hacia instantes el se habia desecho de su chaqueta y ahora de mostraba entusiasmado con desnudarla a ella. Las firmes manos del shinobi se meterion debajo de su ropa, acariciando toda piel a su paso, le bajo la falda y le quito su musculosa en un suspiro.

Se alejo unos pasos hacia atras para poder observarla mejor, para poder ver el tablero con cuidado, no queria perderse de nada. Observo a una anonada Sakura mirarlo con sospecha, si se habia alejado de ella en un santiamen. Sonrio con devocion y volvio a encerrala entre sus brazos, ronroneando cerca de su oido, rozando sus mejillas. La beso una vez antes de que dedos encontraran el broche de su sosten y fuera liberado su tesoro. La observo intentar taparse con algo de verguenza, pero con velocidad aparto la manos de la pelirrosa.

Su cuerpo temblo cuando los agiles dedos del shinobi alcanzaron sus pechos, los acariciaba con tanto cuidado, que era una dulce tortura para ella. Sabia que el la protegeria hasta de el mismo, cuidandola en cada paso, como si fuera su primera vez. Pero era la primera vez juntos, asique ella disfrutaria tanto como el. Su corazon se acelero cuando la boca del rubio tomo uno de sus pezones y lo lamio con precaucion, luego paso a succionarlo con gozo y tuvo que encontrar apoyo junto a arbol.

—Ahh.. Naruto- se volteo, dandole la espalda al rubio, aun en el poco espacio que tenia, la mano de Naruto estaba haciendo estragos sobre sus calzas, acariciando su intimidad sobre la tela.

Aunque el la seguia tocando, rodeandole la cintura por atras, bajo con mucho cuidado las calzas de chica y bordeo con los dedos la tela de fina braguita de la pelirrosa, tenian un curioso color violeta oscuro y un encaje muy elaborado, las retiro con un simple movimiento de manos, estaban mojadas. El rubio se sonrio, a medida que abrazaba a la pelirrosa, poso su cabeza en el hueco entre el pequeño hombro y el cuello de la chica.

—Eres hermosa, Sakura...— respiro su aroma, haciendole cosquillas a la chica de sus sueños.

Gimio con sensualidad cuando los dedos del jinchuuriki entraron en su humeda cavidad, lo sintio moverse primero con precaucion y luego tomo velocidad, emitiendo un sonido tan erotico, que era una fantasia para ambos. De por si la situacion era demasiado caliente, estaban follando en el medio del campo de entrenamiento, era muy dificil pensar en el lugar donde estaban ahora, solo existian ellos. Lo sintio lamer su cuello, succionar su piel, posiblemente le quedarian enrojecidas marcas. Cerro los ojos casi por obligacion, el placer que el rubio le estaba transmitiendo era muy potente, sintio el climax golpear su cuerpo y gimio claramente. Si Naruto no la hubiese sostenido probablemente hubiera caido de rodillas al piso.

Trato de controlar su respiracion y se relamio los labios— Es momento..—giro la cabeza y se encontro con unos ojos azules bañados en deseo.

Asintio con su rubia cabeza, y con toda la nerviosidad propia de el dirigio su hombria a la entrada de la kunoichi. La escucho reprimir un gruñido cuando su glande jugo con sus labios vaginales, ambos gimieron al unisono cuando su miembro entro por completo. La tomo de la cintura y acaricio ligeramente su trasero antes de empezar a bombear. Sakura se aferro a la aspera corteza del arbol, se mordio los labios mas de una vez. El shinobi comenzo a hundirse cada vez mas hondo en ese pequeño infierno, la sensacion de estar dentro de ella era tan unica. Ninguna novela erotica, ningun sueño mojado, ninguna expectativa, podia compararse a la descripcion de ser uno con la mujer que amaba. Ni siquiera el podia describirlo, era tan perfecto, nunca tendria palabras.

Escucharla gemir no hacia mas que calentarlo mas, se acercaba el momento— ¡ Arg..-Sakuraa!— se aferro con sentimiento de sus pechos y dejo que su cadera se moviera sola, volviendo mas lento el ritmo que ella tambien acompañaba moviendose hacia atras.

Sakura se volvio al momento antes de tocar el cielo, para tomar su nuca y besarlo. Sus respiraciones agitadas se fundieron en un beso salvaje. En cuestion de milesimas de segundos llegaron el orgasmo, que los golpeo tan violetamente que creyeron que la tierra se abria. Naruto fue el primero en caer de trasero al suelo, rendido se acomodo la ropa, y hizo que su chica se sentara sobre su regazo. Aun no se habian dirigido palabra alguna seguian en la constante lucha de regular sus respiraciones. La pelirrosa seguia desnuda sobre el, cuando ella lo acaricio sus marcas abigotadas de las mejillas, totalmente sonrojada.

— Te amo Naruto..— confeso colgandose de su cuello y hundiendo su cara en su pecho, el la tomo con la misma ternura que siempre ella le profesaba y la mantuvo cerca de su pecho.

—No tienes idea de cuanto espere para escuchar eso...—.

Permanecieron unos minutos mas asi, compartiendo el calor, hasta que una rafaga de viento azoto a una desnuda ninja medico. Obligandola a gatear hasta su ropa, tirada a un metro de ellos. Alcanzo a ponerse la musculosa , su sosten y los guantes, pero todavia no pudo localizar sus prendas inferiores, cuando escucho un siseo detras de ella, donde estaba un Naruto ya vestido. De rodillas, con las manos en el cespedo, en cuatro literalmente sintio como era apresada nuevamente.

—Tsk, Dattebayo.. —aferro la hierba entre sus guantes al sentir el duro miembro de rubio sobre su parte trasera— Lo siento Sakura-Chan pero no puedo resistirme a eso, no ahora— lo observo mirar de una manera nada sana su trasero y trago grueso. Pero aun asi asintio como si nada.

El jinchuuriki delineo con malicia y principalmente con su dedo al ano de la chica. Cualquier persona, mujer o hombre no podria negar nunca, que Sakura Haruno tenia el mejor trasero de todo Konoha. Y como su pretendiente el siempre fantaseo con esto, se sintio un pervertido, un satiro pero el deseo pudo mucho mas que el. La escucho suspirar cuando lamio con presencia ese orificio, metio un dedo sigilosamente, sacandole un potente grito a la chica. Rapidamente movio su mano con prepotencia sobre el clitoris de la chica. Nunca le haria sufrir, de ninguna manera.

Se aferro como pudo al suelo, donde estaba. Ese chiquillo, ese futuro Hokage, la estaba haciendo delirar de maneras incribles. No tenia un solo pelo de tonto. Ella nunca habia tenido sexo anal con nadie, pero Naruto era mucho mas que nadie y habia estado deseando ese encuentro por tanto tiempo, ya habian llegado hasta ese punto porque echarse para atras. Metio un segundo dedo y se abrio mas para el, fue el momento en que ella emitio un gritillo de placer. Naruto hizo la sonrisa mas torcida de su vida, a Sakura le gustaba aquello. No perdio mas tiempo, se arrodillo junto a ella y hizo presion con la cabeza de su miembro. Ahora fue el mismo quien grito como si la vida se le fuese. ¡Kami-sama! No habia placer como ese. Se enderezo como pudo y siguio con las pausadas embestidas, se sintio un dios cuando la escucho pedirle que no se detuviera.

Finalmente luego de tanta pasion dieron por terminada la sesion de hoy, y el mismo termino de vestirla. Se levantaron de ese sector del campo que seguro ninguno de los dos olvidaria jamas y comenzaron a caminar hacia el area comercial de la aldea. Tanto accion les habia dado hambre a ambos.  
Naruto tenia la sonrisa mas brillante plasmada en su rostro y Sakura caminaba bastante contenta a su lado. Era sospechoso.

Se rio castamente y la miro de reojo— Dattebayo, espera a que se lo refriegue a Kiba en la cara..— bromeo.

Sakura lo miro totalmente y indignada, se detuvo de golpe— Nee Sakura-chan.. yo solo.. estaba- corrigio con prisa, pero ella fue mas rapida que el, y sin dejarlo pronunciar palabra mas le dio tremendo golpe en la cara.

Observo volar al Uzumaki con orgullo, que estuvieran juntos no necesariamente expresaba que dejaran de ser ellos. Camino hacia el lentamente, se lo merecia por cagar el momento con zanganeces. Pero antes volteo a ver el lugar de los hechos. Su mirada se contrajo, Kakashi-sensei no habia hecho acto de presencia y aunque llegaba muy tarde siempre iba ¿Le habria pasado algo?

* * *

—Como te digo Iruka, los perros ninjas estan muy bien entranados y podran ayudarte con los niños de la academia— Sonrio Kiba con orgullo de la camada de la que Akamaru habia sido participe.

— Me alegro mucho, estas herramientas son muy esenciales en el aprendizaje, las invocaciones son algo dificil de enseñar—el hombre de la coleta, continuo caminando entre la muchedumbre konohiana.

Caminaron un poco mas alejandose de los principales negocios, en los parques, donde jugaban niños y sus padres disfrutaban de los picnis. Era un dia bastante esplendido, les habia tocado buen clima y esa reunion con el Inozuka no pude ser en mejor momento. Estaba tan orgulloso de cada uno de sus alumnos egresados, cada uno habia escalado a sus metas. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando observo desaparecer la sonrisa del chico perro de golpe. Fijo su mirada en el mismo punto en que al parecer se habia perdido la positividad del momento. Y tambien quedo sorprendido.

Maito Gai, que pasaba por ahi disfrutando de la llama de la juventud, se les unio en el desconcierto. A tan solo unos metros de ellos, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, moviendo su pies tal zombie, con en Icha Icha Paradise colgando como pendulo en su brazo derecho, sin prestarle la mas minima atencion a su amada novela, venia caminando un desecho Kakashi Hatake. Los tres corrieron a su encuentro.

—¡Kakashi! ¿ Te encuentras bien?— pregunto un alarmado Iruka.

— Al parecer la llama de tu juventud se ha apagado, ¡pareces un fantasma, eterno rival!—exclamo Gai.

— JAJAJA, ¿te diste una vuelta por las termas y viste alguna preciosidad, que pudo mas que tu anciano?— bromero el chico perro.

El aludido tardo unos instantes en reparar en la identidad de los tres ninjas, — Esos chiquillos...— menciono en su suspiro.

—¿Hablas de tus jovenes?— inquirio el hombre de las cejas, añorando a su propio grupo.

El peliplateado asintio— Sakura y Naruto, ¿esta bien?— volvio a preguntar al antiguo sensei. Kiba se mostro mas interesado.

—Mas que bien..— tomo el olvidado libro y lo cerro en delante de su pecho, ante la vista expectante de los hombres, acaricio la portada— Creo que ya no lo necesitare..— lo hizo chocar contra el pecho de Kiba-.. tu vas a necesitarlo.

Kiba tomo sorprendido el desprevenido regalo, y los tres observaron a alejarse a un aun sorprendido ninja copia. Iruka siguio tan absorto como en el inicio.

—¡Vaya, parece que el amor en todo su esplandor de juventud se ha instalado en el equipo siete!— le dio una palmada al chico perro— Te digo lo mismo que le dije a Lee, ¡con acercarse a la victoria se conforma un perdedor!.

Fin.

* * *

**Lo se, soy una pervertida, pero llevo cerca de 12 horas con 18 años asique no pueden decirme nada xD  
**

**Espero que les haya resultado .. ejem.. agradable, y si no fue asi lelolelo y si lo fue por amor a Naruto: No seas tacaño y dejame una opinion!  
**

**Namastte**

**P.D: ¿Que les pareceria un fic navideño de la familia Uzumaki mucho mas tranquilo y NaruSaku? :D  
**


End file.
